


A Neatness That Cannot Be Obtained

by ArachnidAnthology



Category: Original Work
Genre: I might add onto this, Other, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArachnidAnthology/pseuds/ArachnidAnthology
Summary: Im a mess.





	A Neatness That Cannot Be Obtained

Neatness is a privilege that i am not to have. Neatness is something i've learned to live without. Messy. I surround myself in everything. Everywhere. Messiness is something i've learned to live with. I am a mess. How i wish to be neat, organized. I don't have that, i can't obtain that, i can't be that. And they told me i could grow up to be whatever i want so please for the love of god why can't i be neat. Even the mess i've made and never clean is overwhelming. Im shaking. Im 13 years old and i still can't stay in the lines when i color. That is something i cannot- i will never get over.


End file.
